Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendences Wiki
Constelle of Transcendence Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence is both a game and chapterised short stories in several book releases and extras. The release of this media is never certain, and may take up until 2 years from 2012(in counting). The publishing is determined in TBA log from 2012's. The future release will be either starts at the ends of 2013, or some time in ranged at the end of 2014. For now, the media is still under management, planning, and even have a small subscription in Facebook, the "The Sandsea" page and the "Old Dalan's Business" page. Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence acts as a direct sequel to Final Fantasy XII and seems to be put in between it and FFXII: Revenant Wings. The primary characters from Final Fantasy XII stils 'casts' in Constelle of Transcendence, yet they only have a significant role as a supporting character instead. Since this story/game is well diversed in normal storyline events and secret events like prologues and endings, they still can be referred as a primary character as well. FFXII is the prequel and FFXII: Revenant Wings is a sequel of FFXII: Constelle of Transcendence. Also on behave of the DoBlaMfE(Don't Blame Me for Everything) company, we are sorry for the Square(Soft/Enix) corporation if we are to be a bit of a copying. Our work will us handle with most cautious and observation. Excuse us for the company's original and registered products, but our workers will submit our work crediting the Square (Soft/Enix) as well(if this production can proceeds). Gameplay As with each title in the Final Fantasy series, the specifics of each aspect of gameplay are different. Like most of the other games in the series, the player characters will level, gain skills, cast magick, use summons, Limit Breaks, and fight monsters. There are also some fairly obvious differences in the gameplay of Final Fantasy XII from the previous games in the series. Similar with the gameplay from FFXII, only now it has Kingdom Hearts series features! All characters can now execute jumping, dodging, sprinting or even crouching! Blocking with weapons or shields are now determined by chance or Parry/Block Focus, if the character equipping with the equipment and has a high enough Focus, they may block the attack themself(this determines for the characters who are not in control and within their own battle style). Jumping may also be as essential, that is to help reaching levitating enemies that can fly like Bombs and Bats. Weapon usage now doesn't include charge-time hence the Active Dimensional Battle. They only use specific Latency which are set to them and calculated by the wearers' Latency instead. This fix up the feature of the natural damage done is cut down by 1/3, since attacking now may be faster and has reach, this feature completely similar with Kingdom Heart's. Character Development The features of leveling up, gaining LP or loots are still similar. Yet, this feature may has some issue with the setting of the ADP(Active Dimensional Party) and PDP(Passive Dimensional Party). Since now more than three characters can be use out in active battle(up 10), ADP receives full EXP, but half of the LP while PDP receives full LP, but only half of EXP. This feature has some similarity with the EXP gaining system in FFXII: Revenant Wings. Although, if there is only ADP used, all of the characters in the ADP may receive full EXP and LP, and the PDP are still like back-up characters who doesn't receive any EXP but only LP. The License Board of each character now is much more diverse and massive number of Augments, Skills and Magicks. Equipments however(excluding armors and accessories) may not be able to be equip all kind of weapons. For example: Filo have "Skyboard 1", while Kytes doesn't since he cannot equip Skyboards. This clearly have a similar feature conjunction with FFXII: Revenant Wings and Final Fantasy Tactics A2 which all characters have specific jobs and equippable gears. Magick In in Final Fantasy XII, magic skills are referred to as "magicks". In order to use magicks, the player must buy the individual spells from a Magick Shop or a merchant, and once enough License Points are attained, they must purchase the corresponding skill on the License Board. The use of Magick requires MP (Mist Points), which can be restored through movement, the use of an item such as an Ether, or by activating a Save Crystal. A mechanism known as Effect Capacity dictates how many magick spells and other special abilities can be executed simultaneously; all of the most powerful magicks use all of the effect capacity on their own, meaning when the player casts the game's most powerful magicks other actions are queued until the spell animation has finished. Now, magicks with high Effect Capacity will enable the auto-camera thats angles the targetted enemy like in most previous FF games. For example, using Kytes's Flare will freezes the entire gameplay except for the Flare magick to execute, then the camera will angle itself in the effects like how Vivi(FFIX) casts Flare on enemies. Espers/ Summoning Summons, called Espers, are obtained through battling and defeating them throughout gameplay. There are thirteen Espers in the game. Five are found through normal gameplay, and the other eight can be found in hidden areas after completing specific actions. To obtain Espers in FFXII: Constelle of Transcendence, the player must have the Horoscopist to join the party. If not, even defeating an Esper would not make it available in the License Board, but still contained in its Glyph Shard. Although, coming back to the Esper area would not make the Esper rise again, but still static as a Glyph Shard and only awaiting the Horoscopist to break them from it. Each Esper can be purchased on the License Board after the player has defeated them during gameplay. Only one character can purchase any specific Esper, and that Esper is then linked to that character, effectively removing its license from the other characters' License Boards. When the character summons the Esper, it takes the place of the other two members of the party. The Esper will remain and fight independent of the character for a short amount of time, as long as the summoner is still conscious. Once the time is up, the Esper will unleash a special attack, given that the requirements for the attack are met, and disappear. The summon uses up a full segment of the MP bar for each rank the Esper has. For example the Esper Belias is a Rank I Summon and will use up one segment of the MP bar, while Zodiark, a Rank III Esper, will use up all three segments. Now, any character that posseses the ability to call out Espers or summons can also summon them to either act instantly(like in FFTA2) or to be summoned like the Espers. For example: if Marryl summons Virgo, the player may choose to either execute an instant effect or to summon them and roam the field. When summoning them to execute an instant action, it only consumes half of a MP bar segment, while summoning them and let them roam about and execute manual instruction will consumes one segment of the MP bar, yet their summon time is half of an Esper. Quickenings/Chain-In and Concurrence The Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy XII are known as Mist Quickenings. Each Quickening is available on the License Board for purchase by any character. Once a character has purchased a Quickening, that space is removed from all other characters' boards. And the other Quickening spot will pop out at other place. Each character can purchase up to three Quickenings. There are three Quickenings on the board of each characters who have significant role to the story. When a character uses a Quickening, one segment of their MP is completely used up. Upon purchasing the second Quickening the character's MP bar doubles and is segmented in two, and finally another segment is added, tripling the available MP, when the character purchases their third Quickening. Each Quickening takes 100 LP to learn regardless of its rank. Basch's Level 1 Quickening, Fulminating Darkness.Quickenings can be used during battle as long as the character has enough MP. Quickenings can be chained: when used, all other conscious party members who have learned Quickenings of their own, join in on the chain. During the chain the player can randomly get the Mist Charge command which restores the party member's MP. The chains can thus be built into extremely long ones, restricted by the time limit and luck, as the available Quickenings are drawn up by random. Normal Quickening attacks only damage the target enemy, but the player can create a specific combination of Quickenings to open a Concurrence, which deals heavy damage to the target and all targets nearby. Character Chain-In is a new feature introduced after the FFTA2 removal of the Combo ability. The usage is still similar with chaining, and to execute it the player must press the corresponding buttons that appears available to chain. However, if the character who has the Quickening rank corresponding to the current character using a Quickening, the player may use them, and an additional Quickening of them are use without the depletion of time limit, only at cost of power. For example: Marryl's rank II Quickening is Battle Similar with the gameplay from FFXII, only now it has Kingdom Hearts series features! All characters can now execute jumping, dodging, sprinting or even crouching! Blocking with weapons or shields are now determined by chance or Parry/Block Focus, if the character equipping with the equipment and has a high enough Focus, they may block the attack themself(this determines for the characters who are not in control and within their own battle style). Jumping may also be as essential, that is to help reaching levitating enemies that can fly like Bombs and Bats. Weapon usage now doesn't include charge-time hence the Active Dimensional Battle. They only use specific Latency which are set to them and calculated by the wearers' Latency instead. This fix up the feature of the natural damage done is cut down by 2/3, since attacking now may be faster and has reach, this feature completely similar with Kingdom Heart's. Now every characters and enemies may change their attack Attribute. From Melee, Ranged and Flying. Similar to the attribute feature of FFXII: Revenant Wings, the attributes of each unit may attack other units in calculation or either greater, normal or weaker damage against them. The attaributes are like rock-paper-scissors system, which one's weakness is the other's strengths. The calculation may varies as follow Melee>Ranged>Flying>Melee. Attacking targets with similar attributes will only inflicts normal damage, but the elemental properties may turns it around(a bit). Monsters still move freely across the landscape and battles are conducted on the field map without transition. Enemies will only rarely surprise the party, although flying creatures will often attack from a higher elevation, and other creatures will spring out of the water or ground to attack. Additionally, normally docile monsters can become aggressive toward the party if they cast magick in their vicinity, or if the player attacks other creatures of the same genus. Combat can be controlled manually or programmed via the use of gambits. The gambit system is slightly similar to the Macro system found in Final Fantasy XI; the player can create a list of commands and dependencies to be carried out automatically by the characters to simplify the combat system. All commands relate to the character itself, the character's allies, or the enemies on screen. Yet now, with the addition of features like jumping and dodging, battling with Gambits may ease up battle or making it totally useless. Attacking no longer needs action time, but now they're is Action Latency. This means that the characters may attacking as fast as they can at a cost of SP, each weapon have different weight that affects one's Latency, the heavier the weapon, the longer the Latency. This feature is adapted from Kingdom Hearts, as for the decrease of the damage, enemies damage calculation is similar with allies's and even fighting monsters without attack boost may brings up a giant problem if there is no healer in the party. Now, using ranged weapons need Camera Focus to execute aiming. If not, the character will only attack in melee ranged using it(this changes the attack attribute to Melee instead). Attacking while in mid-air has similar feature with Kingdom Hearts for Flying attribute are now available to allies. To fly higher or lower, the player must angle the camera view from up(descending) while from down(going up). Player can choose between Wait mode (default) and Active. In the Wait mode, time freezes when the player is choosing the commands, but only one action can be executed at any time. If the game config is set on Active, multiple actions can be executed simultaneously. The player controls one character at the time, called the party leader, but the player can change party leader at any time. If the party leader is Knocked Out the game prompts the player to choose another leader. The player can have up to three party members at any one time, and the rest are kept in the reserve party. Reserve members can be swapped in any time, unless the character is currently being targeted by an attack or spell or if the character is performing an action. Unlike in Final Fantasy XII which they allows the player to swap even fallen allies, swapping allies is completely disabled when engaging in battle. This feature is removed due to the large number of characters may be brought along in battle. Because battles take place on the fields, the Escape command works differently than in most other games in the series; in order to escape from enemies the player must run away from them, which can be aided by holding the R2 button, which stops all character actions (although using this feature makes the characters unable to evade enemy attacks). Some enemies stop pursuing the player characters once they have moved far enough away, but some are more persistent and can only be thrown off by zoning out. Boss battles take place in closed arenas and cannot be escaped from. Battle Chain A Battle Chain is initiated when a party defeats two or more of the same type of enemy in a row. The Battle Chain Level will increase as a party continues to consecutively defeat enemies of the same type. As the Chain Level increases with each battle, enemies will begin to drop rarer and multiples of items, and with higher levels, activate White or Green Magickon the player's party. However, if the player kills an enemy of a different type, enters a settlement (any area where any sole character is controllable) or touches a Save Crystal, this will break the chain, and reset the Chain Level to 0. Traps Traps are littered across the landscape and when stepped on deal damage and/or inflict the party with status ailments. Traps are normally invisible, but appear as glowing colored circles if a party member is under Libra. Traps can be avoided by using Float or the Steel Poleyns accessory that makes the party invulnerable against traps. Some traps also benefit the party by granting positive status effects and/or healing the party's HP. Now, allies and enemies may set up a trap. But not as similar as a random trap, the traps set up by allies and enemies have time limit, and will releases on a certain time. Monsters may also set traps, but it has a different look. Their traps are deactivatable, and destroyed by attacks. Now, exists a trap that floats in mid-air, and is very dangerous to Flying units since they even moves about in mid-air. Traps from certain sides would not be triggered if their ally step on it. Healing Traps is not applicable by any allies or enemies(besides monsters), so the opposite triggering ignores the availability of Healing Traps. Treasures Unlike in other single-player games in the series, the treasures are most often randomly spawning with random treasures inside. The treasures can be re-spawned by zoning two zones out. Treasures can contain gil, gambits, equipment or items, and there is a small chance of receiving rare treasure with the Diamond Armlet equipped. Like before, the game also has so called "forbidden chests" that, when claimed, prevent the player from obtaining the game's ultimate spear, the Zodiac Spear, in Necrohol of Nabudis. Weather and TerrainEdit :Main article: Weather The area's weather and terrain affect the accuracy of ranged weapons and the damage dealt by elemental attacks. In stormy weather crossbows' and bows' accuracy is reduced, and, for example, in rainy weather Lightning damage is boosted while Fire damage is reduced. While terrain is mostly fixed, apart from the Giza Plains that shifts between dry and wet season, weather is most often random, depending on what possible weather effects are available for the area. |- | |} Characters *Marryl Sheffield *Freesia Ailanthus *Rend Sheffield/Britther *Holloa Waltner *Counter *Hazeal Galvionez *Zeph Galvionez *Hinen Sil Fallberryl *Lindsay Montagnard *Regre Britther *Nile Sil Opal *Monty Coconwt *Archadd Iy Jualdy *Lyurn *Tyfey Solentre Vantmos *Cya Aeron *Remydie Illuise *Fez Aubratum / Faron Cascan Baltorey *Juan Allchardi Nestovess *Ragnessa Lopece *Ishawlia Dualgiazy Recurring Characters *Vaan *Penelo *Kytes *Tomaj *Migelo *Filo *Montblanc *Sorbet *Horne *Nono *Hurdy *Gurdy *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca / Ashill / Amalia *Basch Fon Ronsenburg / Garb *Balthier *Fran *Mjrn *Jote *Larsa Ferrinas Solidor / Lamont *Marquis Halim Ondore IV / Sirree *Al-Cid Margrace / Coutezt *Ba'Gamnan *Rinok *Bwagi *Gijuk *Rikken *Elza *Raz Story Chapter I:Independence and Equility After the fall of the Empire, with Vayne Solidor's defeat on the Bahamut, Dalmasca has finally become free and independent. Princess Ashe the came back to Rabanastre Cathedral to inform that the Empire has propose truce with the Resistance with Lord Larsa as the new ruler of House Solidor. With balthier and Fran missing after trying to stop the Bahamut from directly crashing onto Royal City of Rabanastre, Vaan and Penelo was entrusted to take care for The Strahl. But, on day The Strahl was gone and there was a note lying down near the landing-zone. By Balthier promise, he gets The Strahl back Sky Pirate style. They're is a new orphan in Lowtown, a girl with unusually dark indigo hair with somehow a bit resemblance with Filo or Princess Ashe name Marryl. Who actually claim to have an actual parent. But without anyone knowing, she's actually a godchild. One night, she walks around the cathedral. She really likes to look at the cathedral and seems vivid to go inside. She then invites Filo and Kytes to sneak in. They were caught by a maidservant and then ran into a room. There, they meet Princess Ashe who they seem very shock to see. Ashe then were being sarcastic and says "I think you kids are in a big 'royal trouble' now", and then open a window for them to escape. Marryl seems to have a liking towards Princess Ashe and had in mind to meet her again some other day. When returns to Lowtown, they were scolded by and old lady whom Marryl seems to referring as her aunt or guardian. Then got grounded by Migelo because of such drastic action. Then Vaan came to them and shout "I'm gonna get me an airship!" . Everyone then seem to be startle by that line and then Kytes says "How much of a reward did Princess Ashe gave to you?", Vaan then respond by rolling eyes and then said "She's a Princess, Kytes. I can't expect her to actually being so generous even to her friends" Penelo then came by with some breads from Migelo and wanted to share it with the gang. She than said, "Migelo expect you guys to meet him by the 'Migelo's Sundries' for some daily chores'. the gang then depart after their meal to meet Migelo Chapter II:First Step of the Line Migelo then expect the gang to run an errand for him. He said he posted it on the notice board at The Sandsea. The gang then immediately went there and finish the errand. They are suppose to split into two groups, because they are 5 people, the gang divide into a group of Vaan and Penelo, then a group of Marryl, Kytes and Filo. Vaan and Penelo is needed to send a parcel to Bhujerba. While the other three are ask to escort a nu mou across the river Nebra by boat. "Easy enough for us" says Kytes. 'The river Nebra is just along the Dalmasca Eastersand". Marryl then interrupt, "Kytes, I don't think that nu mou is going to need our escort if it's that easy, I gotta bad feeling about this... like something's going to happen". Although by the the unsure conclusion by Marryl, the party still headed to Dalmasca Eastersand. The party(Marryl,Kytes,Filo) meet the nu mou by the desert and then without another word, they continue their task. The nu mou said, "Do you know why I needed an escort just to across the river Nebra? I'll tell you why....." The nu mou then point to the sky and everyone looks towards it. The clouds seems ominous enough and seems most likely to rain. "Um... there is nothing wrong with the rain this season, I suppose..." says Filo with a doubt. The nu mou says, " this season's rain isn't like any other at this desert, they actually bring new sprouts of mandragora, or what the scientists call them, 'The Deadly Nightshade'...". Marryl then say, "Is that even possible? I thought those 'plants' hate this heat in the desert!". The nu mou reply "I'm afraid the rain are bring too much water to the sands this time...." Wait, I'm confused, why go across the river this time of the year??" says Kytes. "I like the Nightshades, they maybe hard to 'chop' down, but quite a delicacy for us nu mou you see... My home is at Balfonheim, I just need some help to 'tend' those vegetables. Then, I'll be find on my own after I cross the river. By the way, my name is Nuyan, I'm a chef though to be precise" "I've been eating those 'veggies' all my life, I say we help this man!!" says Filo. After a while, while they are waiting by the riverside, the rains started... gradually becoming more heavier. Nuyan the ask them to be prepare for the assault. the Nightshades falls and then grows rapidly like 'mushrooms after rain', Filo attack them from the air using 'Sonicboom' skill, while Kytes conjures 'Aera' spell on them to slow them down. Marryl uses 'Root Force' spell to entangle them. Instead, they saw Nuyan munching on some of them.... The rain stops after a while, and the Nightshades ran away form the desert. Nuyan thanks them for their aid, and gave them a 'Nightshade Salad' as a special reward, although that Filo is the only one seems excited. Nuyan then across the river and wave them goodbye. The party afterwards return to Rabanastre after Filo's done with her 'salad' Chapter III:The Song of the Twilight The next day, Marryl went to The Sandsea to check up with Tomaj. Tomaj seems slightly frustrated than usual, Marryl ask, then sudden was drag by Tomaj into the Employees' Room. She suddenly offered a job as an Informant. Marryl says, "Whaa??". Tomaj explain why he ask Marryl to work, it was because that his workers has been quiting lately, so he had no choice but to choose her. The pressure for an 11 years old to be a worker at a pub, is totally irritating for Marryl. She decided to get help from Filo and Kytes. Kytes helps with checking every update of the notice board, while Filo helps Marryl with the paper work. Kytes founds something that really get into his interest. Its a quest about 'Song of the Twilight'... Kytes then give out the notice to Marryl so she can read it too. Marryl says, "Wow, who would've thought that someone really sings when twilights, somethings up. I'd like to check it out, wanna come?". Kytes gulps and says "I know don't know Marryl.... Is this really that worth our time?" Filo then came in and interrupts, " Heiya guys! got some quest lists? I'm eager to make somethin' happen today!". Marryl and Kytes tells Filo about the 'Song of the Twilight' quest, seemingly Filo likes to judge things, she says "Is this suppose to be a play advertisement? It sounds kinda catchy" Kytes checks the quest's description and finds =A woman with an unusually beautiful voice sing by the Ozmone, Giza and Westersands. Her singing elludes but mysteriously carries us back to our home! Yet, we also forgot what song and how is her voice? Please, get her by The Sandsea and I'll make her famous= Tomaj RUDELY interrupts, "I say get this done then! you guys are the Missioneer Coders, right! Your job is also to do missions for the The Sandsea! Get busy! make some money people!". "I greatly regret of saying the word 'famous' again when Tomaj around..." says Kytes. The threesome went to the plains and make their way. "Maybe that woman likes to sing and a very shy one in fact, don't you think?" "Really? Shy? I say a person with extraordinary talent isn't that shy, nevertheless timid" Filo mumblings while teasing Kytes. They heard a song just by the cavern, "Giza Plains has a cave? Maybe like an excavation site?" Kytes says. They enter into the ssemingly weird cave. They saw a woman singing with the most emotional ways that beyond anyone's comprehension. Seem like practising for a play, but too realistic. After she done singing, the threesome went out from their hiding and went to meet her. The woman was shocked! Her screams trembles the cave, all things shake, while Kytes trembles with fear. The weapon reach for a stick, she swing it and trying to hit Marryl. "Hey! What're you doing! Wooaa!" Marryl shouts while evading her attacks. Filo then strike with a Speed Trap, making the woman moves slower and most like to miss her attacks, Kytes then cast Stop the the woman so he can calms her down. Trivia *Constelle bearing the meaning of 'constellates' or clustering and also classified as 'grouping' and Transcendence bears the meaning of 'Otherworldly Research or Understanding" which gives the title = Otherworldly Understanding of the Constellations Which Comes Together *This story plays a large role mostly for the new character and also from the recurring main character from FFXII *This story occurs right after the destruction of Bahamut and before Revenant Wings *When Vaan says " To bad we couldn't get the old gang with us" in Revenant Wings, he mostly were referring to this here new characters *The characters from Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence concept and creation is based from of of the character design of Hideo Minaba, Toshiyuki Itahana, Tetsuya Nomura, Akihiko Yoshida and Ryoma Ito Category:Information